Désarroi, dragon, jogging et confitures
by chonchon
Summary: La guerre est finie, Hermione et Ron sont ensemble depuis quelques temps maintenant et Hermione se sent prête à passer un nouveau cap, après tout elle a combattu Voldemort et des Mangemorts, c'est pas ça qui va lui faire peur?


_**Titre : Désarroi, dragon, jogging et confitures**_

_Type de la fanfiction : Romance_

_Pairing : RW/HG_

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf le scénario là dessous, bien que j'aurais aimé qu'elle nous glisse un petite scène coquine entre ces deux-là mais bon... Placer ça dans les Reliques de la Mort, c'est plutôt tendu niveau ambiance quand même._

_Résumé : La guerre est finie, Hermione et Ron sont ensemble depuis quelques temps maintenant et Hermione se sent prête pour passer un nouveau cap, après tout elle a combattu Voldemort et des Mangemorts alors qu'elle avait 17 ans, c'est pas ça qui va lui faire peur ?..._

_Rating : T _

_Mot de l'auteur : Ça fait genre un bail que je n'ai pas publié du Ron/Hermione, rien que pour ça, je sabre le champagne. C'est un OS qui traîne depuis un moment sur ma clé USB, il me manquait la fin, et étant en vacances, je l'ai fini et je vous la propose. Je suis peut être un peu rouillée mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! _

_Pour le titre, désolée, il est un peu... approximatif mais il est très chou, et on remercie ma Zouzou pour ça ! ILU. _

Chonchon.

**-...**

**- Ginny, s'il te plaît... je t'en prie !**

**- Mais je n'en sais rien, Hermione.**

**- Réfléchis, dis-moi juste comment m'y prendre, je suis tellement nerveuse...**

**- Alors annule.**

**- Ça ne va pas, non ? J'ai dit que je le ferai alors je le ferai.**

**- C'est censé te rendre heureuse, pas te paralyser de peur, Hermione.**

**- Je ne suis pas paralysée de peur-**

**- Pas pour l'instant non. Là, tu es juste victime d'une crise de nerfs spectaculaire. La peur vient après, quand ce sera le moment, tu ne sauras plus rien faire...**

**- Merlin, tu crois ? Oh je vais tout rater...** Et c'est sans plus de préambule, qu'Hermione éclata en sanglots là, devant tout le monde, dans le pub. Les filles s'étaient retrouvées ce jeudi matin là au Chaudron Baveur pour discuter. Mais si Ginny avait su le sujet de conversation qu'Hermione voulait aborder, elle aurait organisé ça dans son appartement et non pas dans un lieu public, là où tout le monde pouvait entendre de quoi elles parlaient. Et heureusement qu'elles étaient dans un coin reculé du pub. Elle regarda son amie pleurer, son visage caché derrière ses mains. Elle détestait parler de ces choses avec Hermione, parce que justement elle sortait avec son _frère. _Cependant, le cœur de la rousse se serra. Elle craqua : elle lui caressa le dos et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes pour qu'elle se calme.

- **Écoute Hermione, tu peux toujours lui dire que tu ne te sens pas prête, c'est un crétin mais j'ai l'impression qu'avec toi, il faut preuve d'un peu plus de compréhension qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre... Je crois que le fait qu'il soit amoureux de toi n'est pas non plus étranger à cette affaire, cela dit**, réfléchit Ginny d'un ton léger pour essayer de dérider Hermione. Elle arracha un faible sourire à la jolie brune, qui essuyait maintenant ses larmes. Elle souffla un bon coup et prit une gorgée de son thé tandis que Ginny recommandait un café. Il était 10 heures 30 du matin sur la planète sorcière. Nous étions fin juillet, l'été était bel et bien là. La guerre s'était terminée le 2 mai et on aurait presque pu dire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu lieu mais n'allons pas jusque là. Les gens qui déambulaient étaient sereins, et chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Hermione était allée voir son petit-ami dans le magasin de Farces & Attrapes des Weasley la veille, prenant une décision par la même. Ron aidait George là-bas depuis quelques semaines et percevait, pour son grand plaisir, un salaire. Hermione, elle, travaillait au Ministère de la Magie comme assistante du nouveau ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt. Avec son nouveau salaire et l'argent que le Ministère avait offert comme récompense aux héros de la guerre*, Ron avait décidé de louer un appartement sur Londres. Hermione vivait plus ou moins avec lui, bien qu'en septembre, elle allait repartir à Poudlard pour finir sa scolarité, c'est pour quoi elle n'avait pas cherché un logement.

- **Je suis prête, et j'en ai envie, vraiment**. Ginny fit la grimace mais Hermione l'ignora. **Mais j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas savoir quoi faire, je ne veux pas paraître ridicule et...**

- **Crois-moi Hermione, Ron a du s'imaginer la scène des **_**milliers**_** de fois. Grosso modo, il saura quoi faire...**

**- Tu sais que tu ne m'aides pas, là ? Il doit s'attendre à... à des trucs !** Grommela Hermione, avant de s'effondrer sur la banquette, et Ginny de se taper la tête contre la table de bois massif devant elle.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hermione avait donc rendu visite à son petit ami mercredi matin. Une visite ordinaire d'une petite amie à son petit ami. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis dimanche, elle avait aidé sa mère dans des travaux et de cette manière, avait dormi chez elle plusieurs nuits de suite, sans le voir. Dans la boutique, elle l'avait trouvé occupé entre la caisse, les rayons, la caisse, puis encore les rayons. Elle avait su l'intercepter alors qu'il se rendait dans la réserve pour aller chercher du stock supplémentaire. Ron ne l'avait pas remarquée tout de suite, elle s'était faufilée derrière lui en silence, pouffant lorsque son copain se lança dans une imitation peu glorieuse de George lui criant dessus. Ron s'était alors brusquement retourné vers elle, alerté par le bruit, et c'est Hermione qui sursauta le plus des deux. Ils restèrent quelques instants en silence à se contempler. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis le week-end précédent. Puis il ferma la distance entre eux en lui donnant un câlin qui la laissa étourdie. Il la souleva avec souplesse, coinçant leurs deux corps dans une étreinte toxique.

- **Que me vaut cette charmante surprise ?** Lui susurra-t-il, ses lèvres embrassant son cou. Elle gloussa légèrement et se recula pour pouvoir l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il lui avait manqué. Il répondit avec plaisir à son étreinte. Au cœur de ses bras, elle se sentait fébrile, elle se sentait femme. Il caressait son dos avec douceur, passant et repassant sans cesse sur cet endroit précis, cette zone du dos qui était si sensible chez elle. Il était tellement sensuel, au delà des espérances d'Hermione. Un mois qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble, pourtant chacun de ses baisers, chacune de ses étreintes la surprenaient toujours par leur justesse, par leur volupté. Il la rendait folle. Littéralement. Elle aimait sentir comment leurs deux corps réagissaient l'un à l'autre. Elle se sentait aimée, désirée même, et c'était bien mieux que la fierté de recevoir les félicitations d'un professeur pour un devoir. Avec lui, elle s'oubliait complètement.

- **Tu me manquais,** chuchota la sorcière contre ses lèvres charnues, revenant un peu à elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Il frotta doucement son nez contre le sien, arrachant un soupir d'aise à sa petite amie. Ses traits avaient définitivement mûri, tout comme son corps. Il était devenu un homme. Et quel homme... Grand, fort et par-dessus tout, beau. Il semblait l'ignorer ou alors se plaisait à vouloir l'ignorer, ce qui lui ajoutait un certain charme. Pourtant bien des femmes avaient remarqué sa beauté masculine, ce qui rendait Hermione un peu plus fière encore, bien que légèrement jalouse. Leurs moments d'intimité étaient toujours empreints de douceur, et de tendresse mais avec une pointe de fougue non-négligeable. Ils avaient tous deux un caractère passionné considérable, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Ils n'étaient toujours pas passés à la phase horizontale, ils n'en avaient même jamais parlée, pourtant leurs gestes devenaient bien souvent précipités, hâtifs et affectés : chacun plongeant peu à peu dans une passion démesurée et brûlante. Même si Hermione ne l'avait jamais envisagé consciemment, ou ne s'était jamais avouée à elle même de l'envisager consciemment, son corps lui semblait parfaitement concevoir la situation. Elle pouvait se sentir trembler contre lui, molle de plaisir étouffé et brut. Et elle le voulait. Elle voulait qu'il la complète. Elle voulait s'unir, se fondre avec lui. Elle avait envie de lui. Cette pensée fugace éclata comme un feu d'artifice magique dans son esprit, alors qu'elle s'abandonnait, ivre des baisers que Ron lui donnait alors qu'il l'avait assise sur la table présente dans la réserve. Cette évidence prit racine avec une facilité déconcertante dans son crâne. Elle ouvrit les yeux, saisie presque physiquement. Il remarqua son malaise et se retira du baiser, restant pourtant entre ses jambes pour garder leurs corps enlacés. Son regard était inquiet.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon amour ?** Souffla-t-il en caressant ses cheveux. Leurs visages étaient si proches, ça l'empêchait presque de penser. Et puis ce surnom, c'était nouveau ça. _Mon amour._ Hermione sentit ses genoux fléchir sous l'émotion. La convaincant encore plus, elle prit une inspiration et se lança.

**- Tu crois qu'on devrait faire l'amour, Ron ?** S'enquit-elle, ses yeux fixaient le tissu orange du tee-shirt de Ron qu'elle tripotait presque nerveusement maintenant. Le souffle de Ron se coupa sous la surprise. Il ferma les yeux, se retenant de gémir de plaisir d'entendre ces simples mots dans la bouche de sa merveilleuse petite amie. Il n'était pas pervers non, mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Hermione évoquait ce genre de choses. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avec toute l'élégance dont il pouvait faire preuve et se concentra.

- **Eh bien, je... je... Hum**, bégaya-t-il indistinctement, redevenant soudain le garçon de 11 ans qu'elle avait rencontré dans le Poudlard Express. Elle eut peur tout à coup, qu'il la prenne pour une gourgandine, ou pire qu'il n'y tenait pas tant que ça mais ne savait pas comment lui dire. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, et retira ses petites mains de son torse.

-** Tu n'as... tu n'as pas envie, c'est ça ?** Devina mal Hermione, un sanglot perçant dans sa voix. Ron écarquilla les yeux et attrapa ses mains. Comment pouvait-elle seulement penser ça ?

- **Bien sûr que si!** Répondit-il un peu trop rapidement. Les sourcils de la sorcière se haussèrent face à tant d'enthousiasme.

- **C'est juste que... J'en ai envie, **_**bien sûr**_**, mais je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit, ou que tu te sentes brusquée. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faut, que tu sois prête**, termina-t-il en embrassant ses doigts puis la paume de ses mains avec une tendresse infinie. Hermione le regarda faire, bouche entrouverte, absolument sous le charme. Il caressa son poignet droit de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il frottait le dos de sa main gauche avec son pouce. Elle était là, immobile, emprisonnée dans son étreinte, dans sa prison dorée, quand elle sut. Quand elle sut qu'elle voulait faire l'amour avec lui dans un délai court, _très_ court.

- **Et puis, ce n'est pas « on devrait », parce que déjà, on fait ce qu'on veut dans notre couple, mais c'est surtout, si toi t'en as envie, en plus de te sentir prête...** Hermione n'écoutait déjà plus que d'une oreille, elle s'était envolée peu après «_ couple_ ». Entendre Ron dire des choses aussi... matures la rendait dingue et allumait quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle l'aimait pour beaucoup de choses, mais ce côté responsable et adulte fraîchement développé chez lui la bouleversait. Comme s'il se sentait d'assumer absolument tout désormais. Ça la grisait. Les yeux fermés, elle pouvait sentir ses lèvres contre la peau de ses mains, son souffle chaud qui venait effleurer sa propre bouche, la chaleur de son étreinte sur sa taille, la puissance de ses muscles contre son corps doux de femme. Elle aurait pu rester là des heures. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils discutaient, et George allait sûrement râler mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait faire l'amour avec son copain, elle allait faire l'amour avec son copain. Rassemblant un peu ses esprits, elle ouvrit les yeux et elle fut terrassée par le regard empli d'amour et de respect de son petit ami.

**- J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi, Ron,** affirma la brune d'un ton ferme. Elle le laissa digérer l'information. Un sourire dansait sur ses lèvres : il avait l'air content.

**- Que dis-tu de ce week-end ?** Proposa-t-elle, ses petites mains ayant quitté la forteresse des siennes pour venir caresser sa nuque. Un éclair de quelque chose passa dans ses yeux mais il ne dit rien, réfléchissant quelques instants – on est mercredi matin... ce week- end... comment allait-il faire pour ne pas finir fou rien qu'à penser qu'il pourrait lui faire l'amour quelques jours plus tard... – puis il se décida à parler.

**- Tu... tu es sûre ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Et tu es sûre de vouloir « planifier » ça ?**

**- Oui Ronald. Il faut que ce soit... **(elle mima un carré de ses mains)** que je puisse... Samedi soir, alors ? On pourrait aller au restaurant ou quelque chose, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? **Dit-elle, en gigotant quelque peu dans ses bras. Ron fronça les sourcils malgré lui, il pouvait à peine y croire. Ce rêve de faire l'amour à cette fille parfaite, il allait pouvoir l'effleurer des doigts et même plus. Samedi soir, samedi soir, samedi soir...

**- Ou je pourrais te faire à dîner ? On dit: samedi soir, 19h chez moi ?** Conclut-il, en desserrant un peu son étreinte. Il laissa ses mains traîner sur les hanches menues d'Hermione. Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement. Ça lui convenait. Elle aurait le temps de se préparer... et de flipper. Mais cette semaine allait être chargée donc elle allait sûrement passer vite. Ron l'enlaça à nouveau puis la laissa partir, après que George soit venu leur crier dessus, précisant que la réserve n'était pas une chambre d'hôtel.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ainsi, ça faisait deux jours qu'Hermione tremblait. Elle se posait des tas de questions et elle en venait même à en discuter avec son entourage proche, comprendre Ginny, la copine de George, et sa mère, afin de récolter des conseils. Pourtant ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'étaler sa vie privée de la sorte, mais là, c'était cas de force majeure. Bien qu'elle était restée très général, usant parfois de stratagèmes pour ne pas dévoiler qu'elle était la fille en question qui allait faire l'amour pour la première fois, sauf pour Ginny et sa mère, pour qui ça n'avait visiblement pas marché. Elle allait faire l'amour pour la première fois. Elle allait faire l'amour pour la première fois avec Ronald Weasley. Ne serait-il pas déçu quand il la verrait nue ? Elle allait se déshabiller devant Ron ! Est-ce qu'il la trouverait jolie ? Les mêmes questions en boucle dans sa tête. Elle savait que Ron la trouvait un tant soit peu jolie puisqu'il sortait avec elle mais rien ne disait que... donc voilà. Elle avait revu Ron deux fois depuis, tout s'était passé normalement, enfin aussi normalement que possible dans un couple comme le leur. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, ne revenant jamais sur le sujet. Ron, hier, lui avait juste redemandé confirmation pour samedi et tous deux s'étaient longuement regardés. Il attendait cela autant qu'elle, non ? Est-ce qu'il paniquait autant qu'elle le faisait ? Elle n'en savait rien, peut être pourrait-elle demander à Harry ? Et à chaque baiser, à chaque étreinte, tout devenait plus clair encore. Elle avait un peu peur certes mais elle était aussi profondément décidée et déterminée. Elle voulait que ça se produise. Et puis, dès qu'il la touchait, il l'embrasait. Elle se sentait décoller comme jamais. Des frissons, du chaud, du froid, des vertiges. Est-ce que c'était ça, l'amour ? Le désir ?

Hermione soupira lourdement, et tenta de se reconcentrer sur sa conversation avec Harry. Ils déjeunaient ensemble sur le Chemin de Traverse. Nous étions vendredi midi sur la planète sorcière.

**- … Hermione, tu m'écoutes ?**

**- Mhh ? Oui, je t'écoute. Donc tu parlais de... ? **Harry ravala son air outré et s'éclaircit la gorge.****

**- Je vois... Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Tu es ailleurs depuis le début du repas. Je peux faire quelque chose ?** A la grande surprise du brun, son amie éclata de rire. Mais il aurait pu parier que c'était nerveux. Une sorte de crise d'angoisse refoulée. Il posa ses couverts et regarda Hermione de plus près. Elle avait des cernes, ses lèvres étaient abîmées à force d'avoir été mordillées de stress, et ses mains tremblaient presque imperceptiblement, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Quelque chose clochait, en effet. Il l'entendit marmonner, gémir même.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je ne comprends pas...**

**- J'ai combattu des dizaines de Mangemorts, j'ai aidé à chercher et à détruire tous les Horcruxes, j'ai participé au retour de la paix, j'ai même été médaillée pour ça, j'ai affronté la mort plusieurs fois alors tu peux me dire pourquoi j'ai maintenant si peur de faire l'amour avec Ron ?** Finit-elle, sa voix se faisant plus fort au fur et à mesure de ses paroles pour presque crier la dernière phrase. Harry qui était en train de boire son verre d'eau, recracha tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, aspergeant le visage d'Hermione par la même occasion. Cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour la brune qui se calma aussitôt. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants en silence, de l'eau coulant toujours du menton d'Harry et le long des joues d'Hermione. Puis ils s'esclaffèrent bruyamment, attirant quelques regards sur eux, bien vite congédiés d'un coup d'œil de la brune. Après qu'ils eurent fini et essuyé leurs larmes (et l'eau en général qui mouillait encore leurs têtes), Hermione redevint sérieuse, posant son menton sur ses poings, coudes sur la table.

**- C'est pour ça que Gin me posait des questions étranges...**

**- Elle t'a posée des questions ?**

**- Oui, par rapport à notre... première fois. Des trucs assez classiques sur ce que j'avais pensé de telle ou telle chose...**

**- C'est humiliant**, avoua Hermione en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

**- Mais non, Hermione, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est que moi. Allez, détends toi. C'est ça qui te met dans cet état ?**

**- Oui, j'ai peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire, de ne pas en faire assez ou je ne sais pas...**

**- Surtout, ne simule pas !**

**- Harry !**

**- Cela dit, Ron doit bien...**

**- Stop, stop ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Je suis déjà assez... « **_**mal**_** » comme ça.**

**- Écoute, si tu le sens pas, dis lui. Il comprendra.**

**- Mais je le sens, Harry ! Je le sens !**

**- Alors, respire, détends-toi, enfile de la lingerie sexy et le tour est joué !**

**- De la lingerie sexy? Mais je n'ai pas de lingerie sexy ! **Le visage d'Hermione prit un teint livide. Harry se tapa le front et leva les yeux au ciel.****

**- Mais pourquoi j'ai ouvert la bouche...  
><strong>**  
>- Je... je vais aller en acheter alors ? Mais je ne peux pas cette après-midi, je bosse, et puis je n'ai pas mon argent, j'ai bêtement oublié mon porte-feuille chez Ron en plus...<br>****  
>- Quoi ? <strong>S'écria Harry en regardant l'assiette d'Hermione puis la sienne. Il fut pris d'un vent de panique avant de laisser s'affaisser lentement ses épaules en sentant ses gallions dans sa poche, un air mauvais sur le visage. Il grommela quelque chose à propos d'abus de gentillesse ou quelque chose comme ça et se remit à manger.****

**- Je passerai chez lui ce soir, avant qu'il rentre du boulot. J'irai faire les magasins demain après-midi. D'accord, on fait comme ça. Tu m'accompagnes ? **Harry faillit s'étouffer.****

**- Ça va pas non ? Si Ron l'apprend, il va me tuer à mains nues... Eh, j'ai pas survécu à Voldy pour mourir honteusement battu à mort par mon meilleur ami en rage !**

**- Très bien, merci de ton soutien, Harry Potter ! L'élu, mes fesses oui, lâche !**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?... Bon, je suppose que le problème est réglé ?**

**- Quel problème ?**

**- Eh bien, ta première fois avec Ron. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je suis mêlé à ça de toute façon, y a vraiment des choses qui me dépassent-**

**- Oh Merlin, je vais faire l'amour pour la première fois avec Ron... **répéta Hermione, à nouveau prise d'une crise d'angoisse. Harry posa ses couverts et leva une main vers le bar.****

**- L'addition, s'il vous plaît !**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Elle avait quitté Harry dans le hall du Ministère, après qu'il lui ai fait un sourire goguenard et qu'elle lui ait frappé l'épaule. Arrivée dans l'ascenseur, elle avait été assaillie par un membre du bureau de Désinformation qui devait absolument rencontrer le Ministre car il était tombé sur une série télévisée moldue parlant de sorciers et qu'il était certain que cela allait provoquer l'apocalypse entre les deux mondes. « Mais vous ne comprenez pas, nous sommes découverts ! ». Hermione avait tenté de le calmer, lui expliquant que des scénaristes avaient beaucoup d'imagination et que les moldus savaient pertinemment que ça n'existait pas. Il ne lui avait pas lâché la jambe pendant une longue heure, exigeant même un rendez vous urgent avec le ministre et le reste du conseil pour régler le problème. Hermione aurait pu en rire si elle n'avait pas été aussi stressée ce jour là : elle ne devait pas finir trop tard, sinon elle tomberait sur Ron à son appartement au soir, et elle n'y tenait pas tellement. Enfin, en réalité, elle y tenait trop alors il valait mieux l'éviter.

L'après-midi n'alla pas en s'améliorant. Un plaisantin avait décidé de mettre le foutoir, ce jour précis, en ensorcelant les ascenseurs, c'est pour ça qu'en se rendant au niveau quatre avec le Ministre, ils s'étaient retrouvés condamnés à écumer chaque étage les uns après les autres, de haut en bas, pendant un bon quart d'heure. Hermione avait la nausée et commençait sérieusement à perdre les pédales. Kingsley tentait de l'apaiser, cachant par là même son propre malaise, n'ayant jamais été très confortable dans ces ascenseurs de malheur. Le problème réglé, l'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin au quatrième niveau, le bruit des portes s'ouvrant étouffé par les lourds soupirs de soulagement du Ministre et de son assistante. Hermione sortit de la cage de métal, le teint livide, les genoux faibles. Elle prit quelques instants pour se rassembler. Le Ministre respira un bon coup lui aussi. Hermione essuya les larmes de panique et de trouble qui avaient coulé sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Ils se dirigèrent vers la section des créatures magiques et furent accueillis par une troupe de journalistes du Magenmagot qui trépignaient derrière la porte pour essayer d'entrer et de voir le monstre de leurs propres yeux.

- **Quel monstre ?** Demanda Hermione, légèrement inquiète. Oui, elle avait combattu Voldemort, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle n'aurait plus jamais peur de sa vie.

**- N'ayez crainte, ce sont des professionnels**, affirma le Ministre. Un des journalistes regarda Hermione en secouant la tête lentement de gauche à droite, lui intimant son avis concernant les professionnels en question. Elle déglutit difficilement. Shacklebolt frappa vigoureusement à la porte. On l'avait appelé pour qu'il vienne décider du sort de la créature. Il avait bien sûr refusé, « j'ai d'autres Augureys à fouetter, Ridge », mais le directeur du département avait insisté, précisant même que cela ne se voyait pas tous les jours. La lourde porte s'ouvrit sur une salle très lumineuse qui éblouit les personnes présentes, le couloir étant plutôt sombre. Hermione mit sa main en visière et tenta d'y voir quelque chose, en vain.

- **Allons-y, Miss Granger**, dit-il avec entrain. Elle fut poussée à l'intérieur, le Ministre devant elle et la porte se referma derrière elle. La salle était immense en hauteur et en profondeur, avec de grands arbres exotiques et autres pierres, et il y faisait très chaud : un vrai vivarium. La luminosité l'étonna, comme s'il y avait un soleil artificiel à l'intérieur. L'endroit était plutôt bruyant, des dompteurs et autres spécialistes en blouse fourmillaient de partout. Le tailleur d'Hermione commençait à lui tenir chaud, elle pouvait sentir des perles de sueur couler le long de son dos. Un homme s'approcha d'eux et vint leur expliquer la situation. C'était le fameux Ridge. Il leur serra la main pour les saluer et présenta la situation.

**- En réalité, on a du le ramener en urgence d'une de nos expéditions dans l'Est de l'Angleterre, il y a une semaine. Il était plus petit que ça quand on l'a amené, on ne pensait pas qu'il grandirait. Il a atteint sa taille adulte qui est de 9 mètres. Toujours est-il qu'on ne s'occupe pas de spécimens aussi grands d'habitude. Heureusement que l'espace avait déjà été aménagé. Donc voilà, le problème est qu'il est blessé. On ne sait pas comment le guérir, Monsieur le Ministre. En tant que vétérimage, je ne peux pas laisser cette créature souffrir ainsi, surtout que cette espèce est rare. Nous pensions l'envoyer en Roumanie, là où se trouve notre second centre de recherche, mais il est trop affaibli pour être réduit, il a sûrement été victime de sorts plutôt puissants.**

**- Mais on parle de quoi exactement ?** Questionna Hermione, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Un beuglement puissant et grave lui répondit. Des pas lourds se firent entendre et le sol trembla légèrement. Hermione écarquilla les yeux devant la créature qui s'approchait lentement vers eux. Les autres chercheurs sorciers s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder arriver mais aucun ne sembla paniquer. La luminosité de la pièce s'atténua considérablement. Un dragon de la taille d'une maison à 3 étages, noir avec des pointes brillantes sur l'échine et une queue en forme de flèche leur faisait face, sa gueule bien ouverte, prêt à enflammer. Ses yeux étaient violets mais injectés de sang, il y avait des plaies encore rouges sur ses écailles. Il gronda et Hermione se cacha le visage en hurlant, se disant qu'elle allait mourir, maintenant, sans avoir fait l'amour à Ron. Ron !...

Mais rien ne se passa, elle baissa ses bras et jeta un œil à la situation. Le dragon était penché en avant, sur sa patte avant, et il grognait toujours mais moins fort. Cela ressemblait plus à une sorte de bourdonnement désagréable. Il se replia légèrement sur lui même. Hermione regarda à sa droite : le Ministre discutait toujours avec le chercheur, intéressé.

**- C'est un Noir des Hébrides. Nous pensons qu'il a reçu des sorts impardonnables. Une blessure venant d'une autre bête n'aurait pas eu un effet aussi dévastateur sur son organisme. Comme s'il était empoisonné. De la Magie Noire, Monsieur le Ministre. **

**- De la Magie Noire...**

**- Oui.  
><strong>**  
>- Mais pourquoi sur une créature, j'ai envie de dire, « inoffensive » ?<strong>

**- C'est barbare, **lança Hermione.****

**- Pour le dresser, Monsieur.**

**- Dresser un dragon ? Mais c'est impossible.**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que l'homme a pensé quand il a voulu s'en prendre à lui. Il a du se procurer l'œuf via un trafic. C'est un cracheur de feu mais il a aussi du poison sur ses écailles et dans ses griffes. C'est une espèce dangereuse qui pourrait ravager une grande ville sans que vous n'ayez le temps de dire « accio ». **

**- Êtes vous sûr pour la magie noire ?**

**- Certain, Monsieur.**

**- Un mangemort ?**

**- Nous avons prévenu les aurors.**

**- Un mangemort ? **Répéta Hermione faiblement, presque malgré elle. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il y en avait toujours mais elle ressentait toujours de la répulsion mêlé à un vertige. Elle se sentait épuisée par tout ça. Soudain, un bruit plus grave que les autres provint du dragon. Tous se retournèrent vers lui. Il était relevé mais on pouvait voir qu'il souffrait. Il ouvrit la gueule à nouveau, Hermione ne cilla pas. Rien ne sortit à part une longue plainte qui lui brisa le cœur. _Connard de mangemort._ Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher. Cette bête ne méritait pas ça. Sa compassion naturel prit le dessus sur sa peur et elle s'adoucit et décida même de s'approcher un peu. On jeta un sort au dragon qui tangua légèrement avant de se redresser avec force et fierté. Elle recula à nouveau. Un râle assourdissant obligea les personnes présentes à boucher leurs oreilles. Il déploya ses ailes, l'une d'entre elles était déchirée, l'autre était trouée par endroits. Son buste était couvert de blessures et de traces de sort qui le rongeaient. Il referma vite ses ailes et se recroquevilla sous la douleur. Hermione sentit son cœur fondre. Pourtant ce n'était qu'un dragon, et elle n'aimait pas particulièrement ça, en tout cas beaucoup moins que les chats.

-** Il n'est plus dangereux ?** Demanda Hermione, se tournant vers Ridge.

**- D'habitude, les créatures sont beaucoup plus agressives quand elles sont blessées. Ce dragon est surprenant sur ce point. Il est vulnérable mais se laisse approcher, voilà pourquoi notre présence ne le dérange pas. Il ne vous fera rien.** Hermione arrêta de l'écouter à partir de là et observa avec attention la créature qui pourrait la dévorer en une fois. Elle fit un pas vers le dragon, et ne voyant aucune réaction, en fit un deuxième. Il semblait la regarder de ses perles violine. Hermione sentait son souffle dans ses cheveux, comme un vent chaud de Méditerranée, l'odeur de poisson pourri en plus. Mais elle l'ignora et approcha encore un peu.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée là, mais elle se sentait sereine. Et elle aurait aimé se sentir aussi sereine toute la semaine. Elle se mit à penser à Ron. Il lui manquait. Beaucoup. Perdue dans ses songes, elle ne réalisa pas que le dragon s'était penché vers elle, elle s'en rendit compte quand elle vit que l'espace autour d'elle, s'était assombri. Elle recula alors, un peu trop brusquement, ce qui surprit le dragon qui se replia violemment et fut pris d'une toux violente. Il lutta quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la gueule et de cracher une substance pourpre qu'Hermione prit de plein fouet. Elle sentit le corps étranger entrer en contact avec chaque parcelle de son corps à elle et elle eut à peine le temps de fermer la bouche et les yeux. Le silence se fit autour d'elle. Elle sentit le dragon reculer et le bruit des feuillages lui indiqua qu'il s'était bien éloigné. Chacun eut le respect de ne pas rire, même si le Ministre lui même en avait envie. Des chercheurs se précipitèrent vers elle pour récupérer le plus de substance possible. On prononça un récurvite et elle sentit la plupart du liquide vaseux disparaître mais elle se sentait répugnante. On lui tendit une serviette pour qu'elle s'essuie le visage. Elle avait encore des tâches, et du vomi par-ci, par là et elle sentait mauvais. _Journée de merde. _

**- Très bien. Faites ce que vous pouvez pour le... dragon, et envoyez-le ensuite en Roumanie. Je m'en vais au département des aurors, bonne journée.**

**- Au revoir Monsieur le Ministre, Miss. **Elle hocha la tête en réponse et suivit Shacklebolt, d'un pas alerte, bien qu'elle se sentait démoralisée. Dans l'ascenseur, elle resta silencieuse, comme tétanisée non seulement par le dragon mais aussi par le mot mangemort. Elle fut sortie de sa torpeur par le Ministre qui la poussait gentiment hors de la cage, elle réalisa alors qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle le suivit dans une pièce puis dans une autre pour arriver dans une sorte de salle de réunion où des aurors étaient attablés. Certains eurent une mine perplexe et elle pouvait deviner qu'ils avaient senti qu'elle sentait mauvais. Elle chercha machinalement après Harry, qui traînait souvent par ici – il était « en stage » avant d'entrer en formation d'auror avec Ron à la rentrée – mais ne le trouva pas. Elle fronça les sourcils, pressentant quelque chose.

Le Ministre la ramena ensuite à leur niveau, elle toujours dans un état second. Elle prit le droit d'aller se doucher. Elle chercha dans son bureau, si au cas où, elle avait des habits de rechange ici et non : pourquoi aurait-elle eu besoin de vêtements de rechange ? Elle tenta de garder son calme et s'enquit auprès des filles du niveau pour savoir si l'une d'entre elles pouvait lui prêter quelque chose. Elle eut beaucoup de réponses négatives... jusqu'à Rachel, chargée d'administration, qu'elle avait rencontré dans une salle de pause de l'étage, qui accepta de lui prêter ses vêtements de sport. Hermione sourit de soulagement avant d'apercevoir les vêtements en question. C'était un bas de survêtement en coton, très large, dans les tons gris, apparemment trop grand pour elle ainsi qu'un top blanc. Elle ne critiqua pas la tenue, puisqu'après tout, sa tenue de sport à elle... eh bien, elle n'avait pas de tenue de sport donc le problème était réglé. Hermione remercia avec un enthousiasme sincère la Rachel en question avant de se précipiter dans les vestiaires du Ministère. Après une bonne douche où elle s'y reprit à plusieurs fois pour être sûre que l'odeur parte, elle s'habilla du jogging et serra l'élastique pour ne pas le perdre en route, elle enfila le t-shirt blanc et fit un nœud en bas de celui-ci pour le resserrer un peu. Elle renfila ses escarpins noirs et retourna dans son bureau pour tenter de se remettre au travail. Elle trouva sa veste de blaser sur son siège et la passa. Le résultat devait être fort approximatif mais peu importe, au moins, elle ne sentait plus mauvais. Elle ouvrit un dossier et se plongea dans le travail. Quand elle releva la tête, il était 18h05. Elle écarquilla les yeux et sursauta tout à coup.

- **Miss Granger, j'ai besoin de vous dans mon bureau**, grésilla le cornet intégré au bureau d'Hermione, l'équivalent du téléphone moldu dans les entreprises. Ce cornet lui faisait sans cesse penser aux tourne-disques d'époque, d'ailleurs, elle aurait bien préféré qu'un bon morceau de jazz en sorte plutôt que la voix indécise du Ministre de la Magie, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Ce n'était pas la journée. Ni la semaine d'ailleurs. Comme si aujourd'hui, tout le monde avait décidé de la rendre chèvre. Complot ! En plus, elle ne pouvait plus rester longtemps, elle devait se rendre chez Ron avant qu'il finisse le travail à 18h30. Elle grogna légèrement et sortit de son bureau pour entrer dans celui adjacent. Elle frappa à peine et entra. Il y avait du monde dans le bureau, des aurors, et d'autres personnes qu'elle avait déjà croisées au Ministère. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années se retourna deux fois sur Hermione et son accoutrement. Hermione la toisa.

**- Comment vont-ils ?**

**- Les quatre sont à Sainte Mangouste. **

**- Je suppose que la mission est un succès ?** Fit Shacklebolt, d'un ton neutre.

**- Oui, même si on aurait préféré que ça finisse autrement..**. répondit un des aurors, un homme grand avec une robe de sorcier bleu nuit et une queue de cheval. Shacklebolt hocha la tête, tandis que des soupirs se faisaient entendre dans la pièce. Tout le monde quitta la pièce après quelques échanges sans importance, laissant Hermione et le ministre seuls.

**- Quelle mission, si je peux me permettre ?  
><strong>**  
>- Le dragon, tu te souviens ?<strong>

**- Ah oui. C'était un mangemort ?**

**- Cinq en réalité.**

**- Et ?**

**- Deux sont emprisonnés, les autres sont morts.**

**- Oh. Bien, je suppose ? **Sourit-elle légèrement, mal à l'aise.

**- Entre autres. Le problème est que, et c'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir, les garçons se sont lancés dans le combat**, finit-il rapidement en évitant son regard. Hermione cligna plusieurs fois de suite.

**- Quels garçons ?**

**- Harry s'est senti plutôt concerné et s'est joint aux autres... et avec Ronald aussi.**

**- Pa...pardon ?**

**- Oui, on suppose qu'Harry est allé le chercher avant de rejoindre les autres.**

**- Ron et Harry ont été combattre des Mangemorts ? Enfin je veux dire, c'est pas la première fois mais... ils vont bien ?** Elle suffoquait presque. Puis elle réalisa quelque chose. **C'est EUX qui sont à Sainte Mangouste ? **S'exclama-t-elle avec force, sentant son cœur battre beaucoup trop vite. Elle mit sa main sur sa poitrine. Elle était devenue plutôt sensible à propos de tout ça, elle restait très forte et prête au combat mais...

**- Je vais aller les voir, ils ne sont pas... blessés, n'est-ce pas?** Demanda-t-elle soudainement en s'approchant, furieuse et tremblante, du Ministre. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul. Hermione inspira et transplana, relâchant son souffle dans le hall de Sainte Mangouste. Elle se précipita vers le bureau d'accueil, refoulant sa panique, et bredouilla quelque chose. On lui indiqua le numéro de la chambre et elle s'y rendit en courant. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et ouvrit la porte à la volée. La pièce était plus éclairée que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, elle plissa les yeux pour trouver les deux gai-lurons assis sur leur lit, en train de se faire ausculter par deux infirmières. Les voyant discuter normalement, elle prit le temps de faire une pause et souffla quelques instants, fermant les yeux pour retrouver son calme. Pourtant sa respiration était encore saccadée et elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait imaginé le pire, bien sûr, mais qui ne l'aurait pas fait ?

**- Bonjour! Sympa ton jogging**, lança Harry sur un ton qu'il voulait détendu mais on pouvait sentir une tension dans la pièce. Hermione ouvrit les yeux, soudain folle de rage. Elle s'approcha du lit de Ron, ses talons martelant le carrelage, une infirmière mima un chut qu'Hermione rejeta d'un regard glacial.

**- RONALD WEASLEY !** S'écria-t-elle en pointant un doigt vers lui. Il eut une mine déconfite et se redressa mais la jeune infirmière le repoussa sur l'oreiller. Il grogna tandis qu'elle serrait son bandage. Il avait des éraflures sur les joues, une bande qui faisait le tour de son abdomen, un autre autour de son avant-bras et le reste était caché sous son jean déchiré par endroits. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione remarqua vraiment qu'il était torse-nu, elle déglutit difficilement en retour. Et cette pimbêche qui baladait ses doigts sur _son_ copain. On aurait dit qu'elle faisait exprès de prendre son temps, celle d'Harry avait déjà quitté la pièce. Hermione garda le silence encore quelques instants, se disant qu'il était ridicule de s'en prendre à une infirmière qui faisait son métier, jusqu'à ce qu'elle _la_ voit sourire de toutes ses dents au beau roux qui lui faisait face.  
><strong>- Bon, on appelle un intérim ou vous sentez pouvoir passer la seconde ?<strong> Râla la brune férocement, faisant pouffer Harry. La sous-douée en question se retourna vers Hermione, un air assassin sur le visage, ramassa le matériel et sortit, sous le regard noir de la sorcière. Ron regarda sa petite amie, perplexe mais satisfait.

**- Je peux savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête, vous deux ?** Gronda la Gryffondor.

**- Détends-toi mon cœur, tout va bien.**

**- Que je me détende, Ron ? Tu plaisantes ? J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque en apprenant que tu étais ici ! Ça aurait pu très mal tourner !**

**- Oui mais ça n'a pas mal tourné... bon sauf pour eux. Écoute, Herm', c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du y aller et entraîner Ron avec moi, bien sûr. Mais je me suis dit que ce serait... de l'expérience ?**

**- De l'expérience ?**

**- Ouais pour nos futures carrières,** confirma Ron avec un enthousiasme qui rendit Hermione folle. Elle se concentra cependant.

**- Je sais que vous tenez vraiment à faire tout ça mais... Ron, je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter ce stress tout le temps, chaque jour jusqu'à la fin de notre vie... **confia-t-elle, soudain très calme, comme épuisée. Harry se sentit de trop. Il détourna les yeux et pensa à autre chose, sa copine par exemple, qui était partie se chercher à boire. Ron, lui, ouvrit de grands yeux quand il entendit « jusqu'à la fin de notre vie ». Hermione réalisa alors et mit sa main devant sa bouche, s'insultant silencieusement.

**- Enfin, je veux dire, le temps que... tu sais... que tu voudras de moi, bien sûr, je ne veux pas..**. balbutia-t-elle, soudain mal à l'aise, les yeux emplis de larmes. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter ce regard étonné de la part de Ron. Elle était seule à avoir déjà pensé à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, cachant son trouble et tenta de reprendre contenance en levant les yeux vers lui. Il la regardait avec une tendresse infinie, ce qui la soulagea.

**- Approche**, dit-il d'une voix très basse mais elle comprit parfaitement. Harry en profita pour se lever discrètement et partir à la recherche de sa rousse. Hermione s'avança vers le lit, s'asseyant sur le bord. Aussitôt fait, il entoura sa taille de ses bras et la serra contre lui. Elle se laissa aller contre son torse, se sentant à l'abri à nouveau.

**- Tu as eu peur ? **Demanda Ron, ses lèvres contre ses cheveux. Hermione se redressa pour lui faire face, leurs visages étaient très proches, ce qui rendit la tâche plus difficile.

**- Bien sûr que j'ai eu peur, Ron ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, ce serait... la pire chose, tu vois. Quelle idée... enfin je comprends dans un sens mais quand même... Toi tu as combattu des Mangemorts cette après-midi et moi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je me suis fait crachée dessus par un dragon-**

**- Quoi **? S'exclama Ron, mi-amusée, mi-inquiet. **Un vrai dragon ?  
><strong>  
><strong>- Oui, un Noir des Hébrides. Celui qui vous a permis de localiser un groupe d'activistes...<strong>

**- Ah c'est pour ça, je comprenais pas le raisonnement d'Harry quand il est venu me chercher au magasin. Mais est-ce que tu vas bien ?** S'inquiéta-t-il en caressant ses bras et ses cheveux, pour s'assurer qu'elle était entière, bien sûr. Elle frissonna sous son toucher.

**- Oui, c'était juste répugnant. Résultat, je suis habillée comme un sac à patates. Puis les ascenseurs ont été ensorcelés au Ministère, j'ai failli tourner de l'œil puis après cet homme qui croyait que le monde sorcier était découvert parce qu'il est tombé sur **_**Charmed***_** à la télévision **(regard perplexe de Ron)**, puis ****ces grandes blondes à talons du Ministère qui m'ont dévisagée toute l'après-midi parce que je ressemble à rien. Puis ce dragon... Il était énorme mais il souffrait, il me faisait de la peine, les gens sont méchants... Et moi je me sens tellement inutile au milieu de tout ça... Puis j'ai appris que tu étais à Sainte Mangouste, j'ai cru que tu étais dans le coma ou pire et... et je me sens ridicule maintenant...** finit-elle, en pleurnichant comme une enfant. Mais les perles sur ses joues et son regard triste étaient réels. Ron fondit devant le désarroi de sa copine. Il la serra très fort contre lui, malgré ses plaies qui lui faisaient un peu mal et malgré la belle veste qu'elle portait et qu'il avait peur de froisser. Hermione pleura librement, toute la tension accumulée de cette semaine s'évacuant dans ses larmes. Il la réconforta autant qu'il le put. Il voulait rentrer chez lui et la chouchouter toute la soirée après la journée qu'elle venait d'avoir. Et elle sentait si bon. Il attrapa sa baguette qui était sur la table de chevet et transplana, Hermione dans ses bras. Le trajet fut plus dur que d'habitude. Ils se retrouvèrent cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, allongés dans le canapé de Ron. 

**- C'est le chaos total !** S'exclama Hermione contre son épaule entre quelques larmes, semblant ne pas avoir senti le transplanage. Elle devait vraiment être fatiguée. Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête, secrètement fier de lui, et alluma le feu dans la cheminée pour réchauffer la pièce et déposa sa baguette à côté de lui. Les pleurs d'Hermione semblèrent redoubler soudainement, il la berça un long moment.

**- Chut. Il y a du beau dans le chaos... Il y a toi**, susurra-t-il avec douceur. Cela eut le don de calmer instantanément les pleurs de la jeune femme. Elle s'immobilisa et lui aussi, ayant peur d'avoir dit une bêtise. Mais la réprimande ne vint jamais, il fut rassuré. Ils restèrent silencieux, comme figés dans cet instant d'amour pur, de réconfort simple mais puissant. Hermione, plus amoureuse que jamais, releva la tête vers sa frimousse rousse et s'apprêta à capturer ses lèvres quand elle remarqua quelque chose. Elle cligna.

**- Ron, rassure-moi, tu n'as pas transplané dans ton état **? Fit-elle avec un rire jaune, très sérieusement en le défiant des yeux. Il regarda autour de lui et sourit. La voyant répliquer d'avance, il prit les devants.

**- Mais comme tu peux le remarquer, tout est nickel, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Et ça, c'est grâce à toi !** Lança-t-il, charmeur mais sincère. Elle eut une expression sévère. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, rencontrant leur couleur chocolat si rassurante et si chaleureuse. Elle fondit devant son regard pénétrant et ferma la distance entre eux. Il accueillit son baiser avec plaisir et répondit aux assauts de ses lèvres. Tous deux soupirèrent d'aise. Après cette longue journée, il était doux de se retrouver. Ron caressa son dos, s'aventurant même un peu plus bas. Hermione ne le repoussa pas, trop occupée à prendre pleinement possession de ses lèvres. Ses doigts fins jouaient dans ses cheveux flamboyants, alors qu'elle s'appuyait fermement contre lui, ignorant ses blessures. Mais Ron n'y pensait pas vraiment, attiré comme un aimant par ses formes délicieuses, sa main effleura l'élastique du pantalon de fortune d'Hermione. Auparavant, il aurait dit qu'il abusait de sa fatigue, mais aujourd'hui il n'avait plus ce genre de réflexion, merci Merlin. Le baiser se fit plus intense, et langoureux. Ron n'hésita plus et saisit ses fesses, rendant l'étreinte brûlante. Un charmant gloussement s'échappa des lèvres de la sorcière qu'il étouffa de sa bouche. Elle était cramponnée à lui, comme à un dernier espoir. Elle faisait maintenant glisser ses mains sur les épaules nues de son ami, savourant la sensation de sa peau nue et chaude sous ses mains. Son épiderme était douce et ferme, c'était un vrai régal.

Il lui avait manqué, tellement manqué. Leurs respirations se firent effrénées, leurs gestes fébriles. Ron la retourna doucement pour qu'elle soit sur le dos. Elle approuva la manœuvre en l'attirant à elle avec force et passion. Le roux ignora la douleur qui lancinait dans sa poitrine, il mit ça sur le compte de l'émotion. Leurs corps s'enlaçaient parfaitement, malgré la grande taille de Ron. Hermione était au ciel. Elle se sentait tellement bien au creux de ses bras à recevoir son amour et sa tendresse comme le plus parfait des cadeaux de Noël. Il semblait avide d'elle, sa soif jamais étanchée. Une sensation fort agréable naquit dans le bas-ventre de la brune, alors que la bouche de Ron s'aventurait derrière son oreille puis dans son cou. Alors que ses baisers envoyaient des frissons par milliers à sa colonne vertébrale, Hermione ouvrit les yeux, alors qu'un gémissement de plaisir s'échappait de sa bouche. Elle avait envie de lui. Elle voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour, là maintenant. Pas demain, pas après un bon dîner. Maintenant. Elle en avait _besoin_. C'était indispensable, elle le sentait.

- **Ron**... chuchota Hermione, en lui caressant la nuque. Il remonta son visage jusqu'au sien et lui donna un baiser chaud et profond avant de la regarder dans les yeux. La brune accusa le coup, complètement conquise. Où était-il allé chercher ce talent ? Elle tenta de retrouver ses esprits et ancra ses yeux aux siens. Le regard d'Hermione en disait long car Ron sembla comprendre presque immédiatement. Il recula quelque peu et s'appuya sur ses avant-bras pour la contempler. Hermione eut un demi-sourire maladroit. Elle prit une inspiration.

**- Fais moi l'amour, Ron,** affirma la sorcière avec audace, tout près de ses lèvres. Le Ron en question écarquilla les yeux et savoura le moment. Il était tellement amoureux d'elle, chaque seconde que faisait, il tombait un peu plus sous le charme. C'était un tout nouvel aspect d'Hermione, elle était fougueuse et enflammée, il adorait ça. Et elle venait de lui demander – il n'irait pas jusque supplier – de lui faire l'amour.

**- Tu es sûre ?** Demanda-t-il, cependant effrayé qu'elle ait changé d'avis en un quart de seconde. Il était prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait mais elle devait arrêter de l'attiser de cette manière. Il embrassa son nez, puis ses joues et ses sourcils. Elle le laissa faire, réfléchissant en silence. Elle le sentait, certes, mais ne fallait-il pas qu'elle y pense un peu ? Son cerveau était en proie à des réflexions plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres quand elle se rendit compte que ce genre de choses ne devaient pas être réfléchies. C'était de l'instinct, et de l'amour. Cela n'avait rien de rationnel. Elle le voulait et c'était tout. Hermione prit le visage de son petit ami en coupe et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

**- Certaine, **réitéra la brune avant de lui donner d'autres baisers brefs. Ron prit le temps d'assimiler l'information, répondant doucement à ses caresses.

**- Enfin si tu en as envie, bien sûr... **précisa Hermione, inquiète de le voir si silencieux. Il leva les yeux au ciel, effaré.

**- Je t'aime Hermione**, souffla Ronald contre sa bouche, son regard vissé au sien. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait depuis leur fameuse déclaration, il y avait deux mois de cela. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas la brusquer, il ne savait pas trop. Et puis ils le savaient tous les deux, ils n'étaient pas de ces couples à se dire je t'aime à tout bout de champ. C'était un segment de phrase très... précieux qu'il ne fallait pas banaliser. Comme un trésor qui devait garder sa valeur. Leur trésor, leur amour.

**- Je t'aime**, répéta-t-il pour être sûr qu'elle l'ait bien compris. Elle le regardait, les yeux brillants, remerciant le ciel d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi... lui. **Et je veux et vais te faire l'amour, d'accord ?**

**- D'accord**, fit-elle faiblement en hochant la tête. Elle avait envie de pleurer. De joie, d'émotion, et de soulagement car elle se sentait en sécurité, plus rien ne pouvait l'affecter à part lui. Il était devenu son monde. Elle caressa sa peau avec douceur, baladant ses mains sur son torse nu recouvert de bandages et se souvint qu'il était blessé. Elle eut une mine catastrophée, elle avait du lui faire mal. Il comprit son malaise.

**- Non, je n'ai pas mal, ne t'inquiète pas**, murmura-t-il alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, observant ses yeux suivre leur chemin sur son buste.

Il se délectait de la sensation des petites mains d'Hermione sur sa peau nue. Les doigts de la sorcière suivaient le contour des muscles du jeune homme, elle aimait le toucher. Elle remonta ses mimines jusqu'à son cou et l'embrassa. Il répondit au baiser avec entrain. La tendresse laissa place à une passion brute et brûlante. Hermione ôta ses chaussures et encercla les hanches de Ron de ses jambes pour presser son bassin contre le sien. Cette sensation embrasa son bas-ventre et elle sentit un point dans sa poitrine, le tout couvert par le gémissement rauque du beau roux en réponse à son geste. Ron la désirait, il la désirait vraiment. C'était tellement inédit et fantastique. Elle renouvela son mouvement et sentit le désir monter dans son propre corps, enfin c'est ce qu'elle déduit de ce sentiment de chaleur et de bien qui s'immisçait en elle. Mais elle voulait plus. Elle frotta ses hanches contre celles de son rouquin pour ressentir à nouveau ce doux mais pourtant dévorant enthousiasme. Le corps de Ron – et lui-même – semblaient grandement apprécier. Le jeune homme redoubla d'intensité dans ses baisers et ses caresses. Il attrapa Hermione par la taille et la souleva. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour qu'il l'emmène.

Les baisers devinrent un peu plus maladroits durant le trajet jusque la chambre mais toujours empreints d'amour et d'ardeur. Arrivés dans la pièce sombre, Ron la déposa sur le lit et la laissa s'installer parmi les coussins il la vit repousser le drap de ses pieds pour découvrir le lit. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait couché et ses rayons persistaient à travers les stores de sa chambre. Elle attendait, immobile sur le matelas, en le regardant d'un air chaleureux perchée sur ses coudes. Il soupira d'amour, et la contempla. Puis une mine plutôt aguicheuse sur le visage de sa sorcière le ramena sur terre à nouveau. Il s'agenouilla entre ses jambes et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle entoura son cou pour s'approcher de lui, il la redressa et serra sa poitrine contre son torse. Ron s'assit sur ses talons et vint poser Hermione sur ses cuisses. Elle était maintenant un chouïa plus grande que lui, c'était une première. Elle profita de cette ascendance pour l'embrasser et caresser son dos de tout son long. Elle lui murmura des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir entendre un jour de sa bouche et c'est après un « _je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne _» très bien placé que le jeune homme perdit la raison. Ron remonta ses mains vers les épaules d'Hermione pour faire glisser sa veste et lui en débarrasser. Hermione finit d'enlever la deuxième manche et balança le vêtement hors du lit avant de replacer ses mains dans le dos de Ron. Elle aimait sentir ses muscles se durcir chaque fois qu'elle l'effleurait, c'était grisant. Son corps paraissait si puissant, Hermione en tremblait. Ron passa ses grandes mains sous le tee-shirt blanc de la jeune femme et lui caressa les hanches, tout en gardant sa bouche scellée à la sienne. Le besoin de ne faire plus qu'un s'intensifiait, devenant presque comme une douleur sourde en eux. Hermione caressa les lèvres de Ron de sa langue, avant que celui-ci n'entrouvre la bouche pour l'embrasser profondément. Ses doigts effleurèrent au même moment un point sensible du dos de la jeune femme, elle gémit dans sa bouche et se colla pleinement contre lui après avoir retiré elle-même son tee shirt qui était définitivement de trop. Ron, agréablement surpris de son geste, put apprécier chaque parcelle du buste presque nu d'Hermione. Cette nouvelle sensation de leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre les bouleversa tous les deux. A chaque point où leur épiderme s'embrassait, ils avaient comme des picotements de plaisir brut. Ils restèrent d'ailleurs immobiles quelques instants pour vivre pleinement ce moment. Cela eut pour effet d'allumer un peu plus nos deux protagonistes. Ron, après avoir échangé un regard avec la jeune femme, entreprit de lui défaire son soutien-gorge. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Hermione se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas de lingerie sexy, cette pensée fusa comme une étoile filante sous ses paupières. Elle se recula brusquement de lui pour regarder ce qu'elle portait. Le jeune homme prit peur et ouvrit les yeux pour l'observer. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise tout d'un coup, il garda ses mains sur sa taille et embrassa sa bouche du bout des lèvres, alors qu'elle cachait son soutien-gorge de ses deux mains. Ils se jaugèrent.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon amour ? Tu veux- **commença Ron, affolé.

**- Non, non, chut, **fit-elle en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes pour le faire taire.** C'est juste que... je... je n'ai pas encore acheté de lingerie sexy et ce n'est pas très... enfin c'est ridicule, comment veux-tu avoir envie de...,** paniqua-t-elle, sous l'air ahuri de son petit ami.

**- Hermione, j'en ai royalement rien à faire que tu aies ou non de la lingerie « sexy » comme tu dis, vraiment**, s'exclama-t-il. Et il ne mentait pas, il s'en fichait pour de vrai. Elle était tout ce qui importait.

**- Oui mais-**

**- Il n'y a pas de mais, tu es très belle quoique tu portes, puis je trouve que celui-ci te met parfaitement en valeur, c'est le principal non ?** Demanda le roux en écartant les mains d'Hermione pour les prendre dans les siennes – et pour observer la pièce de lingerie en question qui n'était absolument pas repoussante d'ailleurs. Whouah, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Hermione en soutien-gorge et ça valait vraiment le coup, c'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Elle était parfaite.

**- Pour de vrai ?**

**- Pour de vrai,** chuchota le jeune Weasley en arrachant ses yeux de sa poitrine offerte pour regarder le visage de sa douce. Il lui sourit sincèrement et forma un « _tu es belle_ » silencieux qui fit fondre la petite Granger. Elle s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, permettant à Ron de lui ôter cette lingerie de malheur. Il le dégrafa et fit glisser à l'aveuglette les fines bretelles. Il effleura sa peau en l'enlevant complètement pour le jeter derrière lui. Hermione se sentit soudain nue et gênée. Elle se serra contre lui pour ne pas qu'il ne la voit. Elle pouvait visualiser, en plus, les yeux fermés toutes les cicatrices de guerre qu'elle avait sur le corps et qui n'étaient pas jolies jolies. Qu'allait-il penser de ça ? Elle renferma ses membres autour de lui pour ne plus jamais se reculer, comme paralysée, des larmes perlant même au creux de ses yeux. Ron, pris au dépourvu une fois de plus, la laissa faire et caressa son dos pour qu'elle se détende. Mais parallèlement, il pouvait mourir de la sensation de ses seins ronds et chauds contre son torse dur. Un vrai délice. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ça.  
>Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre de longues minutes, Ron lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Au bout d'un moment, elle se décrispa et se recula. Ron la déplaça alors de ses cuisses pour l'allonger devant lui en la maintenant doucement par la taille. Elle mit ses bras en croix sur sa poitrine pour se cacher. Il se mit sur ses genoux et se pencha à nouveau pour embrasser le dos de ses avant-bras, puis remonter jusqu'à ses épaules nues, s'attardant sur les anciennes blessures. Elle avait sa tête tournée vers la gauche, dévoilant une cicatrice derrière l'oreille qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser. Elle ne pleurait pas mais avait les yeux brillants et il pouvait la sentir trembler. Il attrapa son menton et tourna son visage vers lui pour embrasser ses joues.<p>

**- Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai vue de toute ma vie**, lâcha-t-il, d'une voix emplie de tendresse et d'amour. Hermione vibra sous ses mots. Peut-être disait-il ça pour la rassurer mais en tout cas, à ce moment précis, elle le crut. Elle se laissa cajoler, et accepta de défaire ses bras. Ron tendit les bras de la jeune femme vers lui et commença à laisser des baisers sur sa main pour remonter jusque son coude. Il s'arrêta particulièrement à un endroit. Malgré les mois passés, les mots étaient encore bien tracés, comme brûlés au fer chaud : Sang-de-Bourbe. Cette garce de Lestrange qui l'avait torturée, qui l'avait abîmée. Ron sentit une rage blanche s'emparer de lui, et de la tristesse aussi. Il s'était senti tellement impuissant, tellement inutile. Elle se faisait torturer pendant qu'eux étaient calmement enfermés en bas, c'était tellement injuste, c'est lui qui aurait du rester là-haut. Ron posa ses lèvres sur la blessure pendant de longues secondes, tentant de garder son calme, car la colère n'avait rien à faire là. Surtout pas là. Hermione le regardait faire, des larmes roulant sur ses tempes. Il était tellement... attentionné. Comment avait-elle pu seulement penser que lui la jugerait ? Lui parmi tous ? Elle porta sa main droite au visage du beau roux, là où il avait une longue égratignure et lui caressa la joue. Il se tourna vers elle et leurs regards débordants d'émotion se croisèrent. Ron se pencha et captura ses lèvres. Il lui murmura qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle était si courageuse et si belle. Hermione sourit contre ses lèvres, sentant son cœur se gonfler d'amour.

-** Je t'aime, Ron, je t'aime plus que tout**, chuchota la jeune femme contre sa joue mal rasée.

Il sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de retourner à ses bras. Il les soigna, les caressa, les aima. Puis vinrent ses épaules, le haut de son buste puis sa poitrine. Il embrassa ses seins comme on embrasse la liberté. Hermione se détendit considérablement et se cambra même pour en quémander plus. Le désir remontait en flèche en elle. Et elle voulait lui rendre la pareille, lui donner autant d'amour que lui pouvait le faire. Mais leur position présente ne lui laissait que très peu de champ d'action et sa bouche chaude et humide sur ses seins était une toute nouvelle expérience. Elle n'arrivait même plus à être cohérente, elle avait chaud et froid en même temps puis toujours ce point dans son bas-ventre. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre furieusement contre ses côtes. Soudain, elle le retourna et le plaqua contre le matelas. Il resta muet de cette audace et la regarda faire. Elle entreprit de poser ses lèvres sur chaque bout de peau rousselée qu'elle rencontrait. Elle effleura les bandages, embrassa ses hématomes et le caressa pendant de longues minutes. Elle adorait définitivement son torse, musclé et fort, elle pouvait s'y cacher pour le reste de sa vie. Ses doigts étreignirent chaque blessure, les choyèrent. Puis Hermione remonta jusque ses lèvres où elle déposa un long baiser. Il avait continué de caresser son dos et ses cheveux. Alors que l'ambiance se réchauffait, Ron se hasarda à enlever le jogging d'Hermione. Il passa ses doigts sur le large élastique puis se glissa à l'intérieur, effleurant son shorty à en juger la forme. Hermione marmonna quelque chose à propos du jogging que Ron noya sous ses baisers. Elle se laissa pourtant faire et se leva même pour s'en défaire. Elle resta debout quelques instants, presque nue, fermant les yeux : comme un geste pour lui montrer qu'elle s'offrait pleinement. La faible lueur du soleil presque couché à travers les stores flattait son grain de peau et la rendait presque irréelle. Elle était sublime, parfaitement sublime. Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux roux, soufflé par une telle beauté, bien qu'il n'en avait jamais douté.

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux pour le trouver en boxer, debout à un mètre face à elle, un air soucieux sur le visage. Elle le détailla sans gêne et fut très satisfaite – bon énormément satisfaite, comblée au plus haut point – de l'ensemble. Il était grand (ça elle le savait), soigneusement sculpté, avec des cuisses puissantes, un ventre plat et un torse parsemé de taches de rousseur taillé en V, puis ne parlons pas de ses biceps, ma foi, fort bien développés. Sa mâchoire était carré et masculine, même ses mains étaient viriles à un point qui l'échappait. Et cette petite toison cuivrée qui courrait jusque dans son boxer l'aguichait de façon tout à fait indécente.* Elle leva une main en sa direction, il s'approcha alors pour la laisser effleurer à nouveau sa peau. Ses doigts se faufilèrent avec une facilité déconcertante jusqu'à la ligne de poils sous son nombril. C'était tellement sexy, elle en perdait son latin. Pourtant, c'était Hermione Granger, nom d'un Scrout à pétards. Dire que quelques heures plus tôt, un dragon lui crachait dessus, c'était bien loin tout ça. Tous ses soucis s'effaçaient quand il était là. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et leva la tête vers lui. Il empoigna sa nuque et l'attira à lui d'un geste possessif pour l'embrasser. Ils retournèrent à tâtons sur le lit et il s'allongea sur elle, ses longues jambes entre les siennes si douces. Les baisers et les caresses reprirent et le désir devenait palpable. Hermione appréciait le poids de son corps contre le sien, c'était spécial et agréable. Les mains du roux s'aventurèrent au sud et elle gémit avec force sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, à sa grande surprise. Elle était étonnée que elle, Hermione Granger le Rat de Bibliothèque pouvait se laisser aller ainsi. Elle adorait ça et c'était grâce à Ron, comme d'habitude. Elle avait envie de dire ça à tous ceux qui disaient qu'elle finirait vieille fille mais cette pensée la fit rougir aussitôt. Elle devenait dingue, ça y est. Le prologue déjà bien entamé, les deux futurs amants s'apprêtaient à s'unir. Ron ôta les derniers obstacles à leur progression, les faisant descendre à la hâte et se replaça entre ses jambes. Il se positionna aux portes de son intimité et embrassa Hermione sur tout le visage. Elle tremblait vraiment cette fois-ci. Elle avait perdu quelque peu de son assurance, même si elle faisait pleinement confiance à son ami. Elle commençait à gigoter sous lui, se touchant les cheveux et le visage. Ron s'en aperçut et lui demanda si elle voulait arrêter.

**- Ça ne va pas non, plus maintenant**-

**- On peut remettre ça à plus tard, je suis déjà le plus heureux des hommes, tu sais**, lui sourit-il pour l'apaiser. Hermione ferma les yeux et se concentra, confiant son visage à Ron qui se plaisait à l'adorer. Il fronça les sourcils, cependant, ne remuant plus que le visage pour l'embrasser un peu partout, alors qu'il brossait ses hanches de ses grandes mains. Elle était si petite sous lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sembla retrouver le contrôle de son corps, après avoir baragouiné des choses que Ron ne comprit pas. Elle ouvrit ses iris noisette et rencontra le regard amoureux du roux.

**- C'est bon, on peut y aller.**

**- Tu es sûre ? Ne fais pas ça pour me faire plaisir, c'est toi qui décides...**

**- Je décide qu'on y va. Bon sang Ron, fais moi l'amour. Maintenant !** Ordonna-t-elle presque en lui lançant un regard faussement agacé. Il mima un salut et l'embrassa à nouveau alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle. Elle se crispa légèrement. Il lui intima de le regarder, elle le fit.

**- C'est moi, Hermione, chut. Si tu veux arrêter, tu me le dis, d'accord ?** Elle hocha la tête, une lueur d'appréhension dansant dans ses yeux. Il avança ses hanches pour s'insinuer en elle et rencontra vite sa barrière charnelle. Hermione avait eu un mouvement de recul face à l'intrusion puis elle avait tenté de se calmer mais cette présence était tout à fait inédite. Il fit quelques autres essais avant de lui relaisser le temps. Puis elle reprit son souffle et hocha la tête en signe d'accord que Ron saisit. Il caressa son ventre et embrassa ses lèvres entrouvertes puis donna un coup de reins pour abréger sa souffrance qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Leur dernière séparation se brisa et il était maintenant entièrement en elle. Hermione se mordit les lèvres et une grosse larme glissa sur sa joue. Ron la recueillit de sa langue, lui chuchotant des excuses, tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. Il ne bougeait plus, refoulant le plaisir si intense d'être dans Hermione, mais il ne pouvait sûrement pas en profiter seul.  
>Pour Hermione, la sensation était inconfortable, comme une impression de trop, d'étouffement au début qui s'atténuait avec les secondes qui passaient. Elle commençait à s'y habituer, même si elle pouvait encore sentir cette douleur feutrée entre ses jambes. Puis elle se sentit mieux, et heureuse comme jamais de se dire que Ron était en elle. Ils étaient ensemble et unis de la façon la plus complète possible. Ils étaient entrés dans une intimité illimitée. Ron lui faisait l'amour. Enfin pas encore tout à fait mais ça allait venir. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux pour rencontrer une paire d'yeux bleu cobalt qui la contemplaient, inquiets et caressants.<p>

**- Comment vas-tu ?**

**- Mieux, merci**, souffla-t-elle en souriant légèrement alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur les coussins, plus à l'aise. Ron parut soulagé et embrassa son front. Elle lui susurra quelque chose au creux de l'oreille, de bien trop osé pour que cela soit reporté ici : le rouquin en sourit de toutes ses dents. Il pouffa, taquin et entreprit un lent mouvement de va et vient. Hermione se crispa à nouveau mais plus doucement que les premières fois.

**- Détends-toi, mon amour**, chuchota-t-il, ce qui eut l'air de la calmer. Ron se remit en mouvement et la sensation de douleur se transforma lentement en une sensation chaude et étourdissante dans son ventre. Elle commençait vraiment à apprécier ça, c'était fort plaisant, même si elle savait qu'elle en profiterait plus la prochaine fois. C'était une expérience enivrante, si intime et unique qu'elle en fut toute chamboulée. Soudain, Hermione souleva son bassin à la rencontre de celui de Ron pour intensifier cette sensation qui s'insinuait en elle. Ron attrapa ses jambes et les enroula autour de sa taille, lui permettant de la pénétrer plus profondément. Un glapissement délicieux s'échappa des lèvres de la sorcière. Ron gémissait avec de moins en moins de timidité ce qui encouragea Hermione à en faire de même. Leurs peaux se rencontraient désormais en un rythme rapide mais accordé. Ils s'envolaient tous les deux vers les étoiles. Hermione oublia complètement ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux, ils étaient en parfaite osmose, les lèvres scellées. Seuls au monde. Hermione se permit même d'enfoncer ses doigts dans le dos de Ron quand elle sentit le plaisir atteindre son paroxysme en un dernier coup de reins. Ron la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, amortissant le poids de son corps chutant sous la fatigue avec ses coudes. Hermione avait un sourire tout à fait heureux sur le visage, ce qui redoubla la joie de Ron. Il l'embrassa langoureusement pendant de longues minutes, caressant son corps, tandis qu'elle avait les mains dans ses cheveux roux. Il se retira finalement en douceur, laissant comme un vide en Hermione, bien vite comblé par une série de baisers plus hallucinants les uns que les autres. Puis il déposa sa tête contre la poitrine d'Hermione, et son corps entre ses jambes. Ils tombèrent dans un silence agréable. La brune se répétait en boucle qu'elle venait de faire l'amour avec Ron et que c'était la chose la plus fantastique qu'elle ait vécue de toute sa vie. Elle se sentait tellement heureuse, tellement femme. Il avait été parfait, attentionné et à l'écoute. Elle pouvait entendre leurs deux cœurs battre à l'unisson et c'était le son le plus grisant qu'elle ait entendu, suivi de très près par la voix de Ron et ses gémissements de plaisir dans son top 3 personnel. Elle n'avait plus la notion du temps, ni de l'espace. C'était juste eux deux partageant la chose la plus intime sur terre. Et c'était génial. Et en plus, Ron ne dormait pas, il lui chuchotait des choses presque sans importance, d'une légèreté qui lui rappelait celle qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle était encore sur son nuage.

**- Comment tu te sens ? **Demanda-t-il soudain en tournant sa tête vers elle, son menton dans le creux de ses seins.

**- Heureuse et à l'abri. Comme si rien ne pouvait plus jamais m'arriver**, lui confia-t-elle, rougissant à peine de ses paroles. Il lui sourit sincèrement et s'approcha pour lui voler un baiser avant de se recaler dans ses bras. Elle entoura ses épaules et caressa ses cheveux. Si on lui avait dit un jour que sa première fois serait aussi... extraordinaire et si Ronesque, elle en aurait ri. Mais maintenant, maintenant qu'elle sentait le cœur de Ron cogner doucement contre sa peau, elle était persuadée que ce serait ici et seulement ici qu'elle voudrait affronter toutes les épreuves de la vie.

**- Tu as faim ?** Fit une voix plus bas, un peu plus tard, la sortant de son demi-sommeil. Elle cligna des yeux, souriant à la gourmandise de son petit-copain, et tourna la tête vers la table de chevet pour regarder l'heure : le réveil magique indiquait en lettres violettes 1h07 du matin. La mâchoire d'Hermione se décrocha et se referma quand elle vit Ron se lever devant elle. Elle se sentait incomplète, tellement incomplète à ce moment là. Il lui fit face dans son plus simple appareil et elle se dit que c'était un spectacle fort appréciable au réveil. Il défila jusqu'à son placard, sous les yeux admirateurs de son public conquis. Il attrapa un boxer et pantalon de pyjama qu'il enfila avant de décrocher une chemise d'un cintre et de se tourner vers Hermione. Il fit un signe du doigt pour la faire approcher. Elle ne se fit pas prier et se retrouva debout devant lui après avoir enfilé sa culotte qui traînait au bout du lit, bénissant l'obscurité de cacher un peu son corps. Ron lui fit un clin d'œil et présenta une manche de la chemise pour qu'elle la mette. Puis il ferma les boutons un à un, effleurant sa peau. Hermione se sentait un peu courbaturée mais c'était supportable, surtout quand on était chouchoutée de la sorte. Il s'arrêta au niveau de sa poitrine qu'il caressa et prit quelques boucles brunes pour les passer par dessus la chemise.

**- Voilà, parfaite**. Fit-il, content de lui avant de prendre sa main pour l'emmener dans la cuisine. Hermione le suivit en gloussant, comblée. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine après quelques baisers échangés sur le chemin. Elle s'assit et le regarda s'affairer autour d'elle. Elle était tellement encore étourdie de bonheur qu'elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il avait déposé une tasse de thé fumante devant elle, ainsi que des toasts grillés et des confitures.

**- Un petit-déjeuner ?** S'enquit-elle en souriant comme une petite fille. **Il est 1 heure du matin.**

**- Eh bien, j'ai toujours pensé que le petit-déjeuner est le meilleur repas de tous. Et après un moment comme celui-ci, il faut quelque chose qui rappelle cette perfection**, finit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de la rejoindre à table. Ils se mirent à manger donc, se racontant leur journée. Hermione décrivit le dragon avec des gestes de la main, semblant revivre la scène, et Ron, lui, buvait ses paroles, et riait avec elle. Puis il lui raconta la rencontre avec les Mangemorts. Hermione avait une mine sévère et très inquiète sur le visage. Elle le réprimanda à nouveau, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, lui soutenant qu'il était un homme fort alors qu'il gonflait ses biceps. Elle gloussa et ils débarrassèrent. Ils discutaient toujours avec entrain, tandis qu'il lavait les bols et qu'elle les essuyait. Hermione bailla, en s'étirant les bras, heureusement qu'elle ne travaillait pas le lendemain. Ron profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour l'attraper sous les épaules et la soulever en tendant ses bras en l'air, relevant la chemise qu'elle portait. Elle cria et pouffa en battant des jambes dans le vide. Il passa ses deux bras ensuite autour de son corps pour la redescendre légèrement. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres : il avait le goût de la confiture à la myrtille. Elle se permit alors d'approfondir le baiser pour goûter d'un peu plus près l'arôme. Il glissa un de ses bras sous ses fesses et serra ses cuisses nues le temps de la diriger jusque la chambre, tandis que son autre main caressait son dos lascivement. Il prit cependant son temps sur le trajet, savourant les lèvres d'Hermione contre les siennes, et ne se cogna jamais contre un mur. Il la déposa devant le lit et ils échangèrent un long baiser langoureux. Puis ils s'allongèrent côte à côte, recroquevillés et tournés l'un vers l'autre. Ils échangèrent quelques baisers et quelques mots doux avant de s'endormir paisiblement, doigts entrelacés.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**- Et donc ?**

**- Et donc, ça s'est bien passé.**

**- Hum. J'ai envie de te demander des précisions mais en même temps, non.**

**- Roh Gin'. De toute façon, je ne t'en donnerai pas, c'est personnel.  
><strong>**  
>- Ah ça y est, nous y voilà. Tu vois qu'on ne veut pas en dévoiler les secrets ? Même à sa meilleure amie !<strong>

**- Oui mais j'étais vraiment stressée. Bon, le problème n'est plus là, de toute manière.**

**- Alors tu l'as fait samedi soir après un petit dîner romantique ?** Minauda la rousse, avant d'engouffrer une cuillère de glace au chocolat dans sa bouche. Hermione eut un _moment suspendu_ : c'est comme ça qu'elle appelait ces moments où elle repartait sur son nuage. Elle remuait sa glace à la myrtille de sa petite cuillère, rêveuse à nouveau. Puis remarqua qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait le samedi soir comme prévu, mais le vendredi à l'instinct, à l'amour. Mais elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux pour une première fois avec son grand roux de copain. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, tout comme Ron pouvait le faire, devant ce manque de réaction évident. Elle eut ensuite une grimace qu'Hermione réprimanda d'une petite tape de sa serviette. Elles pouffèrent toutes les deux et les clients du glacier Florian Fantarôme se retournèrent pour les regarder mais elles s'en fichaient. Nous étions le mardi après-midi sur la planète sorcière, le soleil brillait dans le ciel et les âmes étaient en paix. Hermione et Ron refirent l'amour - bien sûr, si on en juge à leur progéniture - donc il y eut bien d'autres scénarios mais pourtant, Hermione n'oublia jamais cette journée et cette soirée où sa vie amoureuse avait pris un nouveau tournant, et Ron non plus d'ailleurs: lui qui avait appris par cœur le corps de son amour depuis ne se lassait pas de se souvenir de cette nuit là où elle lui avait tout donné. Leur amour et leur désir ne déclinèrent jamais. Leurs enfants se plaisent aujourd'hui à dire qu'ils vivent une histoire d'amour digne d'un conte de fées moldu, et ce n'est pas moi qui vais les contredire.

**FIN.**

Tadam.

* Charmed : Ouais bah moi j'ai arrêté de regarder quand Prue est morte.

* Le corps de Ron est parfait, c'est pas nouveau.

Bon, bon, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?  
>J'ai un autre OS presque prêt qui pourrait être l'avant de celui-ci, à vous de me dire !<br>Plein de bisous !  
>Chonchon<p> 


End file.
